


Deus Mortis

by Kaios



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi being adorable, Akashi being ostracised, Angst, Aomine having the worst self restraint with swearing and language in general, Badass!Akashi, Fluff, Gore, HEAVY AKAKURO YAY, Hell, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mayuzumi being obsessed with all his light novels, Protective!Aomine, Supernatural Beings, Swearing, Underworld, Yandere!kuroko, badass!Kuroko, but also fluffy and loveable Akashi and Kuroko, characters on first-name basis, every character is a supernatural being, everyone is loveable, fluff overload, fluffy Aomine, fluffy Mayuzumi being a great older brother figure, fluffy everyone, four hundred year old Kuroko, heaven and hell are great places, imagine the gateway to earth as that door to the ultimate Zone in KnB LOL, not the cliche supernatural beings, okay no I'll probably get into worse abuse later on but still, otherwordly!AU, pining!akashi, probably much more explicit gore as it goes on, probably pining!Kuroko at some point too, protective!Mayuzumi, rainbow senpai being senpai, shall not tag them though because no spoilers :3, slight abuse, tiny child Akashi for the entire first chapter pretty much, yandere!Akashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6003835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaios/pseuds/Kaios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A being of the sky, and a being of the Underworld and Hell.<br/>When they meet--<br/>--oh, you thought this would be a heart-wrenching, cliché story about forbidden love?</p><p>Sorry, I guess I baited you there.</p><p>No, this is a story about I-don't-give-a-fuck-these-rules-are-mine-to-make Kuroko Tetsuya, and just-date-me-already-stop-being-the-mature-one Akashi Seijuurou.</p><p>Of course, they're both still completely badass, chill and they'll rip apart those who attempt to even make a move on the other.<br/>Stuck in between are some unfortunate, rainbow morons and their extras: an overprotective, older-brother-figure who loves light novels way too much for it to be healthy, and a lot more otherworldly beings that never wanted to resurrect in the first place if it meant going through what they had to go through. Oh, and humans who die.</p><p>A lot of them.</p><p>(Don't worry, Akashi still tops.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moontailor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moontailor/gifts).



> previews of chapters pre-release are posted [here](http://transientutopia.tumblr.com/tagged/fic%20preview) if you're interested, and thanks in advance for reading!

**AkaKuro Valentines Event 2016**

**WARNINGS: Mentions of ostracism and very mild verbal abuse.**

**NOTES: _I hope that's okay, considering you didn't want abusive themes -- I've only restricted it to three words, though, and it only serves to accentuate the fluff that comes later on._**

**GIFT RECIPIENT: Akashi #14**

~~

Demon. Monster. Aberrant.

He had been called many names in his mere four years of living--

\--or being dead, depending on the way one viewed it--

\--and for a child so young, four years of hatred was four years too long.

However, there was only one person to accept him.

Extremely ironically, that person happened to be Nijimura Shuuzou, the God of the Skies and subsequently, all heavenly, otherworldly beings.

They had first met when Seijuurou was but a child of two years, already subjected to the horrendous verbal abuse. It took one look to know that, thankfully, he hadn't been physically abused even once. After all, heavenly beings _did_ always refrain from touching those they considered "tainted".

Shuuzou supposed it was a good thing, despite the pain in the child's eyes that convinced him it was not.

Perhaps the physical pain would have been more forgiving.

The ebony-haired ruler lifted the child up, staring at him in the eyes. He smiled so cheerfully that Seijuurou was shocked into submission -- who smiled at _him_ , the monster, the demonic entity that everyone else so much hated?

"Akashi Seijuurou," The god greeted, "I apologise it took me so long to find you."

"Who are you?" Seijuurou blurted out, crimson and golden-amber eyes wide.

"I am Nijimura Shuuzou, God of the Skies."

_'God of the Skies?'_

Seijuurou's face paled even further. He promptly began thrashing, desperate to get away.

"G-- Sh-- Ni-Nijimura-sama, I am--"

"Tainted?"

He fell silent.

"Child, you are not tainted. Rather, you have been blessed with an ability much unlike anybody else's."

"Bl-essed?"

Shuuzou smiled, "It means gifted."

"Gifted--?" Seijuurou furrowed his brows, "But I'm not normal."

"Who said you had to be normal to be a splendid angel?" Shuuzou put him back down on the floor, content that he would no longer run, "In fact, you can do much more for me than many others can. Also, drop the _-sama_ , kid."

Seijuurou's face instantly brightened up.

Shuuzou took him under his wing immediately, much to the chagrin of many others.

* * *

It was a few months later that the small redhead realised that his saviour only wanted him for his powers.

He didn't complain.

* * *

The first time he heard of his name was when Shuuzou had listed people to stay away from.

"Kuroko Tetsuya?" Seijuurou tilted his head inquisitively.

"He is the God of Death," Shuuzou explained, a strange look in his eyes. "It would not do you good to be anywhere near him."

Perhaps his small utter of _"even **I** still can't understand him"_ was not for Seijuurou's ears.

* * *

_'Shit.'_

Seijuurou whipped his head around almost frantically without ceasing his running. Shuuzou was busy in a parallel realm, and an extremely large group of angels had decided that it was the ideal time to chase him out of the heavens.

Again.

Such a thing hadn't happened since before he'd met the ultimate ruler.

(He had also learned quite foul language before they'd had their encounter.)

Seijuurou scanned the surroundings, forcing himself to calm down. He scouted around with cool eyes.

(A horrible, unchangeable piece of proof that he was different, different, _different_ , he always thought.)

His sight landed on the giant doorway.

* * *

_"What's that door?" Seijuurou interrupted Shuuzou's tour, pointing to the somewhat ominously towering, intricately carved, snow-white sandalwood._

_"Don't touch that," Shuuzou's voice rose ever-so-slightly. Seijuurou stole a glance at his face, stiffening imperceptibly at the look of concealed anger._

_"..."_

_Shuuzou heaved a sigh. He turned to face the young boy._

_"That's the gateway to Earth."_

_Seijuurou cocked his head to the side._

_"..." Shuuzou's eye twitched, "You really are a curious brat, aren't you?"_

_Seijuurou's stare didn't relent._

_Shaking his head exasperatedly, the onyx-haired male continued, "If you go as you are at the moment, your powers will go out of control. Here, we have our pillars restraining and levelling each individual's magic and strength. That's why only those who have gone through harsh training can leave."_

_It went unsaid that Seijuurou would soon reach that point, no doubt, in under a few years._

_Teaching a prodigy was frightening, Shuuzou thought, mouth set into a grim line._

* * *

He breathed.

Could he do it?

...

_"Where did he go?!"_

_'Sorry, Nijimura-san.'_

Exhaling softly, Seijuurou soundlessly stepped into the abyss, a single, pure ivory feather floating softly to the floor the only remnant that showed he was ever there.

The door creaked closed, the resounding boom almost deafening.

* * *

Seijuurou was falling. The familiar sensation instantly stirred his senses, and he promptly shifted into the form of a small, black Russian Blue cat. As a demon cat, his landing was next to flawless.

Unfortunately, being a six year old meant that he didn't have much power over where he arrived on Earth.

He had fallen smack-bang into the middle of a crowded alleyway.

"What the fuck?!"

"Where did that come from?"

A fight too, it seemed.

An unfamiliar scent prickled his nose.

"I don't care! You have a knife, use it!"

Seijuurou's hairs instantly raised, and he padded backwards. Turning tail, he darted smoothly behind a pair of legs.

Oh.

It was the scent of blood.

The stench intensified, and he abruptly realised that the person he'd hidden behind had gotten stabbed.

In his place.

The male crumpled to the floor instantly, blade still in his leg.

* * *

_"Do not harm anyone, Seijuurou. Humans and other beings alike. I understand you're already at the stage where you're invulnerable to human attacks, but don't let them know that you're not one of their kind."_

_"Then why do we harm demons?"_

_"..."_

* * *

"What are you doing, you moron?!"

"Shut the fuck up! He keeps running around--"

"--so unskilled, can't even target a single _cat_ \--"

"--fucking STOP TRYING TO KILL IT AND FOCUS ON THE PEOPLE IN FRONT OF YOU!"

That was the last coherent yell that sounded before screams began echoing in the area. Seijuurou's ears flattened against his small head in a futile attempt to block the noise out.

"Oh? What a mess we have here."

The voice was cold, quiet, smooth -- but most of all, _chilling_.

It was chilling in a way that struck him to his very core.

Seijuurou perked up instantly, his mismatching orbs landing on a single figure shrouded in a pure onyx cloak. It was jagged as if someone had run a knife through it, defying gravity as it stilled in the air.

The temperature seemed to drop -- however, no human noticed.

He was levitating in mid-air, but, strangely--

\--rather than him being the one floating, it felt as if the world had stopped for him.

Short, frosty, light powder-blue locks fell to frame his slender, pale face with half-lidded eyes just as mystifying as the deep blue hues of the ocean. He was gazing down at the humans with an unreadable expression.

Distaste?

No.

It ran far deeper than that.

He looked at them as if they were no worth to him, things he couldn't afford to waste his time on.

However, there was also something else...

...Fondness?

Seijuurou swallowed.

The paradox was very nearly frightening.

"Again, humans are..."

The male trailed off as he lifted his arms up, left hand diagonally below the right as they curled around thin air. Before Seijuurou had the time to wonder what he was doing, a large scythe materialised in his hands. It was so large that it dwarfed him.

The blade shone menacingly, and he let his left hand fall, spinning it with his right.

The humans did not question the breeze that he'd conjured from such.

"Those close to death may see me," He said, voice as soft as a whisper, "before I take them, as one final parting gift."

It was a cruel gift.

But perhaps, not that much so, Seijuurou thought absentmindedly, if one could see someone so beautiful rip their life away before they passed.

"W-w-w-what is--"

"What the--"

"How--?!"

The male hopped down gracefully, cloak rippling slightly with the movement. He raised his scythe with both hands, eyes cold.

Unforgiving.

Seijuurou's breath hitched.

All the humans were rooted in their spots, frozen as the unknown male at least one or two heads shorter lifted his weapon.

With one fluid swing, he tore straight through all of their chests.

They died instantly, barely managing to choke a few screams out. However, their bodies did not fall -- they stayed suspended mid-air, frozen in time from the instant they'd been cut.

Blood splattered artistically across the beautiful, ethereal male's cheek and clothes. He reached into the nearest chest cavity, ripping the still-beating heart out with a single hand.

It was gruesome and messy, but Seijuurou couldn't look away.

He didn't want to look away.

The male crushed the heart. Even more scarlet sprayed across his body. When he uncurled his slender, alabaster fingers once more, a small, blue flame had sprouted. He hummed thoughtfully, blinking a few times.

"Let's resurrect this one," He said softly. The angel barely caught it, despite his enhanced hearing. The fire flared up, turning into a vivid crimson before fading.

The next flame he'd formed, however, flickered away into nothing.

Without asking, Seijuurou knew what he'd done. The small, azure blazes were likely the entire beings: bodies, minds, souls: of the heart's former owners condensed down. The male had decided to resurrect the first one -- but the second...

...Without a doubt, he had erased it from existence.

Entirely.

Another shiver ran down the redhead's spine.

A death bringer?

However, his appearance...

 _'He's much more angelic than every other being in the skies,'_ Seijuurou noted.

Who was this man, to be able to do such a thing?

No -- he knew.

Only one person would be able to wield such power.

From the stories Shuuzou had told him, Seijuurou recognised the man.

The man that was turning to him at that exact second, finished with his reaping.

"Hmm? I felt an angel watching, but..."

He began walking over, endless azure orbs clashing with saffron and red.

He kneeled down, lifting Seijuurou up gently.

Much too gently for the hands of a cold-blooded killer.

His eyes narrowed, and he cradled Seijuurou's feline body in one arm, waving his free hand over the small kitten a single time.

The boy felt his body fade back into his original form at once, shifting into a human.

Or, rather, an angel.

His broad wings unfurled. They were an inconvenient size, being much too big for his body (yet another trait because of his "uniqueness", Shuuzou had informed him) yet not fully grown -- thus, he was unable to retract them.

"Oh?"

The male's eyes softened at the sight of him, and he lowered him to the floor, kneeling to make proper eye contact.

A gesture much too considerate for someone so supposedly cruel like he'd read about in the books.

"An angel-shapeshifter hybrid...? You're the first I've ever seen. How peculiar."

_Demon._

_Deviant._

_Fiend._

_Savage._

He'd heard it too many times--

Seijuurou flinched, snapping his eyes shut -- the irrefutable proof that he was a _monster_.

"Your eyes really are so gorgeous. Words don't do them justice."

They flew wide open.

"W-what?"

He cursed at the very obvious stutter.

"Hmm?" The male smiled. Seijuurou got the feeling that he was being teased.

"How?" He asked, voice small, "How are they gorgeous? People have only ever..."

He trailed off, unsure of how to continue.

The effect was immediate -- the taller male's expression turned so soft that it almost _hurt_.

"They are," He answered, voice strong, "they're both exquisite colours. The fact that they aren't the same makes them even more alluring, actually."

"A-alluring--?"

"Captivating," Tetsuya explained, lips tugging upwards, "charming."

Seijuurou turned pink.

"They're also striking proof that you are what you _are_. That's what you don't like, is it not?"

He nodded, slightly surprised that he'd been seen through so easily. The male ruffled his hair.

"They really are the most appealing eyes I've ever seen," He murmured, "try not to dislike them too much, will you? They're the affirmation that you're one-of-a-kind."

"But that's--"

"It's a really special, exceptional one-of-a-kind."

He reached out to cup Seijuurou's small, puffy cheek, eyes warm.

"You would do best to return to the skies without telling anyone of what just transpired."

Seijuurou's chest swelled with a little pride at understanding his sophisticated, formal language.

"Kuroko Tetsuya," He said, more timidly than he'd have liked. The said male's eyes widened imperceptibly before he chuckled.

Seijuurou's heart leapt at the sound.

(How was this man the same one as prior to their meeting?)

"So I see you're well-informed."

 _'Well-informed is a joke,'_ Seijuurou thought sourly. He realised he'd spoken aloud when Tetsuya laughed a little louder.

"Why do you say so?"

"You're beautiful," He blurted out. Both pairs of eyes widened simultaneously.

 _'Oh shit,'_ Seijuurou mentally berated himself. Tetsuya was seemingly at a lost for words for a few moments before he regained himself, laughing lightly.

"Thank you."

Pausing for a brief period, the God of Death stood up.

"We should both be on our ways, now. It wouldn't do you any favours to be caught here."

His eyes fell on Seijuurou's small form as if remembering something.

"...Did you come here to run away?"

He nodded. Tetsuya bit his lip lightly, thinking.

"Do you do this often?"

"Only when... Nijimura-san is away. This is the first time."

"Ah," Tetsuya's eyes lit up in understanding, "I see. I'll stay with you until he returns, then, I suppose."

With that, he slipped off one side of the cloak, reaching out to wrap it around the smaller boy.

"What are you doing?"

"It can render myself and anyone I deem fit invisible."

Seijuurou tilted his head, "But... How come I saw you earlier?"

Tetsuya chuckled, "I'd only thought about hiding from humans. I can hide from angels and otherworldly beings if necessary."

"Then..." Seijuurou looked down, "If... If I took it, would I be able to...?"

Tetsuya's heart ached for the child. He shook his head.

"No. You shouldn't consider taking such a thing up to the skies. The other angels will get worse if they see an item from the Underworld resting across your shoulders. Also," He smiled wryly, "I believe it's much too big for you as it is right now."

"Oh," The hybrid uttered quietly.

"Perhaps in the future."

The second Tetsuya had said such words, he knew they were untrue. He shook his head as if to dispel them. Seijuurou, however, had livened up instantaneously.

"Really?"

"Really," The God of Death nodded, "but you shouldn't wait."

"Why not?"

He could only shake his head.

It was only after they'd split up -- Tetsuya announcing that Shuuzou had returned, much to Seijuurou's dissatisfaction -- that the angel realised, Tetsuya had been deadly serious about not waiting for him.

After all, he'd never asked for his name.

* * *

"Yooooooo, Tetsu," A tanned man drawled. His giant, fluffy, cobalt blue-tinted tail waved about lazily.

"What is it, Aomine-kun?"

"I could smell the blood of fourteen people last night, all at once. That was you, wasn't it?"

Tetsuya hummed. "Perhaps it was."

Aomine Daiki -- most likely the strongest Ōkami. He'd become close friends with the ruler of Hell and the entire Underworld under extremely strange circumstances.

He growled. Tetsuya let amusement show on his face for a split second.

"Aomine-kun, since when did you beat around the bush?"

"Tetsu, since when did you become such a brat?" He asked mockingly, huffing. Tetsuya didn't look a mere bit offended.

"Fine! I saw you with a child."

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"An _angel_ child," Daiki stressed, brows furrowed, "I thought you said you wouldn't get involved with that bastard Shuuzou again."

" _You_ said that. I said 'no'. He had nothing to do with what happened."

"Yeah, but then you'd get into some dumbass self-sacrificing thing just by _knowing_ him."

"I did not do it for his sake, and I was nowhere near sacrificing myself," Tetsuya said softly, chidingly. Daiki grumbled.

"Whatever."

"Thank you for worrying."

"Shut up," The Ōkami shot back, refusing to make eye contact. He scratched his neck awkwardly. "So, what was up with the kid? He smelled weird."

"He was a hybrid," Tetsuya explained, "an angel-shapeshifter one."

Daiki jerked up, "Seriously?"

The shorter male nodded.

"Holy shit, I've never heard of that before. Is he strong? I thought he smelled strangely overpowered for a kid that size..."

"He isn't strong just because he's a hybrid. He's strong enough to already know how to make himself invulnerable," Tetsuya said thoughtfully, "a prodigy, no doubt."

"Damn," Daiki whistled, impressed. He paused for a moment.

"...Hey, you... You're not thinking of _going after_ him, are you? I mean, I know you don't look a day over fifteen, but--"

Tetsuya gave him a withering look so dry it could kill cacti. Daiki raised his hands in a placating motion.

"Just checking."

* * *

"Seijuurou," Shuuzou greeted. He was met with a blindingly bright smile.

"Did something happen?"

He was almost afraid to ask.

Seijuurou looked as if he were about to say something, but he deflated slightly before jumping up again.

"No. Welcome back, Nijimura-san!"

The God of the Skies hummed thoughtfully.

Seijuurou found that a much more pleasant hum resided somewhere other than the heavens.

* * *

He pressed his small hand against the smooth, white wood.

It wasn't as pretty as the hue of _his_ skin, Seijuurou thought as he sat, curling up against the so-called gateway to Earth.

* * *

The second time he saw him was three years later, on his ninth birthday. To celebrate, Shuuzou finally allowed him to go down to Earth.

Seijuurou had pointedly pretended not to notice the strange looks he received every time he requested a visit to the human realm.

(He asked many, _many_ times over the years.)

"You know what to do," Shuuzou nodded. Seijuurou returned the gesture.

"Don't let anyone know I'm not a human."

"You got it."

Shuuzou reached out to ruffle the bed of crimson locks.

"I'll see you when you get back. Be careful, kid."

Seijuurou opted for inclining his head than waving his hand, preferring not to look like a child off on their first trip, bidding farewell to their parent.

Although it wasn't the first time his hand had rested on the familiar carvings, it _was_ his first time opening the doors in three years.

* * *

The second Seijuurou set foot on Earth, he relished in the feel of rocky, uneven pavement beneath his bare soles.

Of course, the thought had occurred to him that he wouldn't be able to see the God of Death -- however, he had a feeling that he would.

He decided to trust that feeling.

Enjoying strolling around barefoot, the tranquility was interrupted all too soon.

"Oi."

Hearing a gruff, low voice, Seijuurou decided to keep walking.

"Oi, brat. Did you hear me?"

He didn't stop.

"Oi! Redhead brat that knows Tetsu!"

He froze instantly, whipping around and paying no heed to the exasperated mutter of _"finally"_.

"Who are you?"

"Your worst nightmare. Nah, I'm Tetsu's friend. The name's Aomine Daiki."

"Akashi Seijuurou."

"Akashi, huh," Daiki tested his name, huffing with relief, "now I'll _finally_ have a name to match the smell and face."

"Kuroko-san talked about me?"

Daiki almost felt bad for the look of pure, unadulterated excitement that rested on the hybrid's face.

"Y-Yeah," He said, slightly taken aback. His navy-tinted, pale grey ears flicked lightly.

"Do you know where I could see him?" Seijuurou attempted to keep emotion out of his voice, failing magnificently. Daiki shifted to the side, eyes pointedly looking the other way.

"I mean, there's no way to know where he is. He could be in Canada right now."

"Oh," Seijuurou mumbled. He looked up, disguising the deviant glint in his eyes. "I guess you can't smell out your master, then. Maybe you got lucky with finding me. There's no way you'd be able to recognise me after three years, right."

The reaction was instantaneous, and exactly what he wanted. Daiki reared up, growling.

"Excuse you, you little shit? I'll have you know that I can sniff him out from across the country--"

He paled.

"Fuck."

Seijuurou looked up much too triumphantly for the Ōkami's liking.

* * *

"Get _off_ me, you little--"

"If you'd just--"

"shit--"

"--tell me--"

"Fuck, I swore--"

"--where Kuroko-san--"

"--not to--"

"What is this?"

The two sprung apart at the cool interjection, only to be met with an amused looking Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Kuroko-san!"

"Tetsu!"

They chorused, before twisting around to glare at each other heatedly.

"Look, you little dickbag--"

Before Tetsuya was able to scold Daiki for the horrible insult -- which was horrible because of the _nine_ year old recipient and also the lack of creativity, not the fact that it was rude -- he was met with a heavy headbutt to the gut. With a small _"oof"_ , he promptly fell to the floor, Seijuurou following suit with his arms wrapped around the god's waist.

"Thank you for retaining your love for fluffy things and having a soft floor," Tetsuya said blandly. The Ōkami's face flared up at the comment.

"Hey!"

The light sky-blue haired male sat up, resting Seijuurou in his lap as he did so. He gazed down at him fondly.

"Long time no see."

"Long time no see, Kuroko-san!"

"-san?" Tetsuya raised a brow.

_'Well, it **is** the first time he's called my name.'_

Seijuurou nodded. "I wasn't able to visit earlier."

"And if I recall, you shouldn't have been able to visit at all," Tetsuya said, glancing intently in the Ōkami's direction -- who looked away almost sulkily. His ears were somewhat flattened, tail swishing around with purpose.

"He followed me home and refused to leave," Daiki grumbled. Tetsuya stifled a laugh.

"You couldn't outrun him?"

"Have you _seen_ him fly?" Daiki asked incredulously, jabbing a finger harshly towards the redhead, "He's so fucking fast, you'd think he could fly at Mach speed!"

"Actually, I can," Seijuurou offered, "if that makes you feel any better."

"This is so bullshit," Daiki groaned, hand scraping through his own locks precariously, "you've gotta be kidding me. A _nine_ year old angel can fly as fast, if not faster, than my running speed."

"Well, Ōkami don't have wings," Tetsuya added, sounding a bit too amused with the entire ordeal, "if it's any comfort, though, I believe you'd be able to outrun him."

"You two are both the _worst_."

Tetsuya and Seijuurou shared a chuckle.

"Well, considering I'm sure this won't be the last time I see you, I guess I'll try to compromise." Tetsuya rested a hand on the hybrid's head. "What's your name?"

"Akashi," He piped up immediately, "Akashi Seijuurou."

"Akashi-kun, huh. It suits you." Tetsuya nodded. The ghost of a smile brushed against his lips as he listened to the shapeshifter chatter, unperturbed by Daiki's rude yet somewhat doting comments.

Their day ended much too quickly for the trio's liking, and when Seijuurou returned to the heavens, Shuuzou's gaze on him was much too knowing.

* * *

 

**Guess what?**

**I've decided to make this a chaptered fic.**

**I hope you enjoy(ed), Akashi #14 and all my readers!**

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiatus is finally over, and thus, enjoy!

 

 **WARNINGS: None**

_~~_

_"Well, considering I'm sure this won't be the last time I see you, I guess I'll try to compromise." Tetsuya rested a hand on the hybrid's head. "What's your name?"_

_"Akashi," He piped up immediately, "Akashi Seijuurou."_

_"Akashi-kun, huh. It suits you." Tetsuya nodded. The ghost of a smile brushed against his lips as he listened to the shapeshifter chatter, unperturbed by Daiki's rude yet somewhat doting comments._

_Their day ended much too quickly for the trio's liking, and when Seijuurou returned to the heavens, Shuuzou's gaze on him was much too knowing._

~~

Missions -- they were an important part of the lives of those who resided in the sky. Whether it be to heal a human, to save one, to change one: or many: missions were always designated for the supposed good of humankind. Only those who had fully matured wings -- and subsequently, bodies -- could take them on, with very, _very_ few exceptions.

Of course, Seijuurou was an outlier to that rule. Being a prodigy whose skills were honed by none other than the God of the Skies himself, it wasn't surprising that he would be assigned one so early on...

...Despite the obvious distaste from those around him.

"Nijimura-sama, at nine years old, he is much too young."

"The rule is that beings -- angels in particular -- with fully matured wings can take on missions."

"Yes, but he is... He is an... He is too--"

"You're much too skeptical. He can take it," Shuuzou waved a hand dismissively, grimacing at the man's words. The angel -- head of the Council, Seijuurou recognised from his badge -- only frowned harder, set on making his leader reconsider his decision.

Seijuurou simply stared, swinging his legs as he sat mid-air. This had been going on for at least twenty minutes, now.

He was surprised Shuuzou had even lasted _ten_ minutes.

"Nijimura-sama, he is too--"

The said man finally turned his gaze on the Council head, power seeping out of his entire being.

(An intimidation tactic that never failed to do the job, Shuuzou had said when teaching such to his disciple.)

" _You_ are too much of a pain in my ass. Do I make myself clear?"

"...Yes."

"Good. You're dismissed."

With a well-disguised shiver of fear, he left. Not missing a single beat, Shuuzou began speaking.

"This will be your first mission, brat. Since you haven't been there yet, here," he thrust a shimmering, turquoise crystal in front of Seijuurou's small figure, "use this to help you teleport properly when you go through the gate, you know the drill. Your task is to save the woman in room 502."

He didn't give any further information. Seijuurou perked up with realisation, and he recognised the challenging glint in his God's eyes instantly.

"Okay."

Jumping to his feet lightly, Seijuurou accepted the crystal. As he made to move, however, Shuuzou spoke.

"When you're done, you can stay in the human world for a while."

And with that simple, whimsical decision, he almost had to recoil at the sheer amount of happiness that burst forth from the child.

Shuuzou sighed exasperatedly, a smile playing on his lips.

* * *

_'Room 502...'_

Seijuurou landed softly on the floor, bare soles silently coming to rest on the cold, peach-hued ceramic. There was a woman, most likely of around forty to fifty years in age, laying in the sole hospital bed in the room.

Seijuurou raised his right arm, palm facing forward as he stood beside her. His left eye began glowing a bright, piercing golden.

_Death._

_Doctors and nurses rush in to move her body--_

_\--wheeling her into another room, the EMERGENCY light flicking on--_

_The man lifts a scalpel, forehead creased and perspiration beginning to drip down behind his thin mask and cap--_

_White gloves gripping the tool firmly but gingerly, slow and precise movements making accurate incisions--_

_A slip of the hand._

Wincing, an acute pain shot through Seijuurou's mind.

The woman would die in thirty-four hours.

Brows furrowing, the child moved closer, bringing up his other arm to hover over her ribs. He closed his eyes, sucking in a breath.

Seijuurou opened his eyes, exhaling.

Then, his palms began to emit a faint, white light that grew stronger with each second that passed. It began to widen past his hands, faint around the edges, brighter beneath his palms, until it enveloped nearly half of her entire body, extending from her hips to her shoulders. Mismatching crimson and amber narrowed in concentration as Seijuurou's small, thin fingers trembled slightly. He clenched his teeth, the tips of his large, white wings fluttering with exertion as he continued healing the woman.

Sweat began to drip from his forehead to his chin, and Seijuurou swallowed. After a minute passed, the light began to fade, and he breathed out in relief.

It had worked.

The woman's face seemed to soften, and her shoulders relaxed as she lay asleep, unaware in her bed. As if heeding a cue, someone knocked on the door softly.

"Excuse me, miss, I'm coming in."

A nurse walked into the room, stopping beside the bed.

"It's time for your daily check-up."

A couple of other people walked in and the woman stirred, burnt auburn-coloured eyes opening slowly. She sat up, and her eyes widened.

"The pain in my throat... It's gone."

One of the nurses looked at her, bewildered.

"Your coughing...?"

"It's... It seems to be fine," the woman murmured softly, fingers brushing over her neck in wonder. Her stomach grumbled, and her cheeks reddened. She giggled, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Would it be alright to have some food after the check-up?"

"...Most definitely," a man said hesitantly, bringing a wheelchair closer.

Seijuurou smiled.

For his first mission, it was definitely a job well done -- added with the fact that it was the first time he used his healing abilities so seriously, he was proud. Without thinking, Seijuurou's wings began to flap gently, and he brought himself a little closer to the woman -- the first person he was able to help.

"I'm glad."

Seated in her wheelchair, she tilted her head up, eyes wide.

Before she managed to turn, however, Seijuurou was gone.

Not that it would've made a difference.

* * *

Two times in one year that he was allowed entry into the human world -- he truly was lucky, Seijuurou thought to himself. Perhaps he would be able to catch _'Kuroko-san'_ this time, too?

Walking along the streets with a smile, the child looked around with avid interest. There were lanterns hanging from strange buildings... Stores, they were called. They sold things to gain money, and there were different currencies depending on the country.

It was very complicated -- in both the Underworld and the Skies, however, whilst there were stores, they didn't particularly use any currency to buy anything. He wasn't sure about the Underworld, but in the Skies, managing a store was like managing a mission -- it was something for the good of people, and that was all. Differently coloured -- light, pastel colours, always pastel -- silken togas, variations of outfits that were practically always the same, plain foods and water for those who were fond of the idea of sustenance, akin to their human days... The occasional store that displayed peculiar items from the human world...

...Seijuurou wondered if he'd ever remember his human life.

For one who was reborn into a being of the Skies, there wasn't any particular mechanism preventing them from remembering. Their memories weren't stolen, tampered with -- just forgotten, simple remnants of the past. There were ones who remembered, and ones who didn't: it was as simple as that.

Of course, remembering wasn't always pleasant, nor was it unpleasant. Some looked at their past lives with nothing but simple intrigue and a laissez-faire point of view, some were entirely uninterested, some sought their past lives -- often trying to find those who'd already passed, existences either vanished, reborn or asleep.

Though he harboured curiousity, Seijuurou wasn't particularly interested in the idea of chasing down ghosts from his past. He had no idea when he'd died, after all. For all he knew, he could've been asleep for centuries before his rebirth.

Thoughts running through his mind, the hybrid paused, feet coming to a stop at a storefront. There was a display counter, and a couple of humans were scattered around it, picking up various items and inspecting them.

_'...?'_

There was an aura being emitted from a golden lamp -- was that what it was called? It was an old-fashioned lamp that he'd seen in a human picture book once when he was five, if he remembered correctly -- it was faint, but it was definitely there.

Head tilting in confusion, Seijuurou's small hands reached out to grasp the handle. Careful not to lift the entire lamp up, so the scarce number of humans wouldn't notice a flying object, he picked up the lid and slid it off--

Smoke.

Strange, green smoke spurted out of the lamp in an instant, clouding his field of vision.

It cleared to reveal an... Adult man, it seemed, floating mid-air. In place of legs, he had some kind of... Wispy bottom-half that dissipated into nothing.

The man's brow twitched, as if hearing Seijuurou's thoughts, and legs materialised out of thin air. He dropped to the floor, landing with ease. Adjusting his glasses with a single hand, he stared down at the red-haired child with something akin to distaste.

Then, he reeled back like he'd been stung.

 _'His hair is as green as the smoke...'_ Seijuurou blinked.

"..."

"You..." the man's brows drew together, "You are an... angel, are you not? Why did you summon me?"

"Summon?" Seijuurou echoed in confusion. The man was clearly a mystical being... Not one of the Skies, though, evidently.

All beings of the Skies had wings -- though not all beings with wings were of the Skies.

"Uhm... Mr Lamp man--"

"Lamp-man--?!"

The said man let out a strangled noise, before clearing his throat. He adjusted his glasses once more.

"I am Midoriya Shintarou, a genie. I get summoned when people open lamps, and each person I can only grant a single wish once."

"A genie that grants wishes..." Seijuurou breathed, eyes wide with awe, "That's amazing!"

"O-oh," Shintarou stuttered, taken aback at the practically blinding brightness of the child's smile. He coughed.

"Well then, do you have a wish for me to grant?"

Seijuurou fell silent, humming under his breath. He paused, deep in thought.

His head whipped up abruptly, heterochromatic eyes piercing into the genie.

"Mr Genie, are you lonely?"

"Huh?"

Shintarou was at a loss for words once more, completely baffled as to how Seijuurou's thought process worked.

"Do you have any friends that you work with?"

"...No. Even if I did, as I get summoned often, we would barely spend any time together," Shintarou answered, uncertain why he was explaining this. Seemingly coming to a decision, Seijuurou beamed up at the man.

"Okay, then! My wish is for you to have a companion who will be by your side for life! Oh, not always by your side though, because then they wouldn't have any time for themselves," he added as an afterthought. Shintarou's jaw dropped open.

"No, wait--"

Too late.

The moment Seijuurou had uttered his wish, Shintarou's fate was sealed.

It was at moments like this that he cursed his own power.

A bright light flashed, blinding everyone in the vicinity -- or it would have, if humans were actually able to see the genie. Unfortunately, being the only one who actually could, Seijuurou was the sole being who was temporarily blinded.

"..."

"...Huh?"

An unfamiliar voice.

Seijuurou rubbed his eyes, opening them slowly.

A... tail?

A thin, black tail with an arrowhead tip at the end was waving itself in front of his face.

Before he could even think of looking up at the owner, Shintarou let out a string of curses--

"Whathaveyoudone youREALLYwishedforalifetimecompanion I'mbeingsummonedsomewhereelsenanodayooooooooo--"

\--and with a puff of smoke, he was gone, taking his "lifetime companion" with him, who barely even managed to shriek in surprise before they both vanished.

Well then.

Seijuurou blinked.

...He... _Had_ done a good deed, right?

He looked back at the lamp. The magical aura was gone.

Seijuurou tilted his head to the side.

Oh well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! (I wonder who that lifetime companion is, hmmm?)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! ; u ;


End file.
